<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Snow by GayKaiba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110990">Fresh Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba'>GayKaiba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Snow Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk i felt like writing this the idea was cuter in my head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fresh Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/gifts">YuugiMuffin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi was dog sitting for Honda. Naturally this meant Kaiba had been looped into helping out. He wasn’t good with dogs- it wasn’t that he disliked them by any means, he just wasn’t sure how he was supposed to treat animals. Blankey was a big girl, a mix breed- one part german shepherd and another part god knows what. Yuugi was well muscled but hardly strong enough to keep himself from being dragged along by her. </p>
<p>So he got his boyfriend to hold the leash. Of course with the promise that he’d be cleaing up any fresh dog shit. Kaiba had no intentions of getting his hands dirtier than they were. Or out of his jacket pockets for that matter. It was probably around ten degrees fahrenheit, with a fresh foot of snow. He could barely walk in his heeled boots as it was. He could feel the cold nipping at his toes and the tip of his nose. </p>
<p>Yuugi seemed fine, completely content with the heat in his coat. Kaiba was envious. He resigned himself to waiting already, but the moment they were inside he intended on sapping every bit of warmth he could from his little creachure. </p>
<p>Blankey wasn’t very agreeable. She was too energetic, kept kicking up snow, nipping at the slosh, and generally being a nuisance to Kaiba. </p>
<p>He tightened his grip on her leash.</p>
<p>“Having trouble?” Yuugi giggled, teasing as though he could do any better in Kaiba’s shoes. He couldn’t. “I can always take the leash.”</p>
<p>Kaiba scoffed, as out of character as such a thing was for him, which was not at all. “You’d be face first in the snow if you tried.”</p>
<p>“Ha! Is that a threat?” </p>
<p>Confused. “Yuugi, you’re three feet tall- the wind could blow and you’d tumble.”</p>
<p>Kaiba really wouldn’t have to do anything.</p>
<p>A small pout. </p>
<p>Kaiba continued on- gently tugging on Blankey’s leash to let her know to keep walking. They needed to get all her energy out somehow. This walk would be over soon enough. Hopefully. Kaiba hated the cold.</p>
<p>He didn’t bother to check to make sure Yuugi was following along behind him. He didn’t think he needed to. That was his first mistake.</p>
<p>His second was turning around after he felt something crash into his lower back- only shielded off by his thick coat. He was met immediately with a face full of snow.</p>
<p>It took him less than a minute to process what had happened but it seemed Yuugi wanted war.</p>
<p>He looked at Blankey who seemed entirely distracted by eating ice to care or notice that he was dropping her leash. Honda could chew him out for that later. If she ran she was chipped. He wouldn’t lose his dog- she knew what cars were.</p>
<p>Being a giant, it took him longer to reach the ground than it did his tiny boyfriend, but he was intent on winning this childish game.</p>
<p>So they, as two adult men in their twenties, celebrities, and not small children, were having a snowball fight in the middle of the street. Who owned this yard? Neither of them knew.</p>
<p>Kaiba’s aim was incredible, but that was expected of an archer. Yuugi was more clumsy, a little less precise, but when he did hit, he hit hard. </p>
<p>Kaiba was a cold bastard and the street was filled with his laughter, maybe more so than Yuugi’s. He had always been just a little bit louder.</p>
<p>He felt his fingertips freezing more and more as he dipped wet hands into cold snow. Like touching ice in the freezer after you have covered your hands with water. It hurt, but he was keen on ignoring it for as long as he could. </p>
<p>He wouldn't lose.</p>
<p>At least, he hadn’t planned on losing. </p>
<p>Another headshot, from point blank range. Kaiba recoiled in shock and fell like only a giant could, taking everything down with him.</p>
<p>He was warmed almost instantly by the breath of Yuugi’s warm laughter over his cheeks. He forgot in a moment about the cold in his fingers and toes. A contentment coiled in the pit of his stomach. His lips were on Yuugi’s before that laughter could die down.</p>
<p>It tasted good. Happy. </p>
<p>He felt like a sap- but really he couldn’t see himself with anyone else, not like this, not ever.</p>
<p>Blankey licked at the top of his head, and immediately their kiss was broken. Kaiba’s hair stood on end and Yuugi was laughing again as they sat up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>